Neoptolemus (Earth-616)
; Ally of King Menelaus of Sparta, King Agamemnon, Diomedes and Odysseus | Relatives = Deïdameia (mother); Achilles (father); Lycomedes (maternal grandfather); Nereus (paternal great-grandfather); Peleus (paternal grandfather); Thetis (paternal grandmother); Olympias (descendant, deceased); Alexander of Macedon (descendant, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Possibly Scyros; formerly Troy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Human son of Achilles and grandson of Thetis | PlaceOfBirth = Scyros | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Miguel Sepulveda | First = Trojan War #4 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Achilles was the seventh son of Peleus, one of the greatest of Achaean warriors, and of the sea goddess Thetis (who had been forced by Zeus to marry Peleus after she avoided union with him). During the Trojan War, while searching for Troy and sacking Teuthrania, mistaking it for the cursed city, Achilles' vessels put in at Scyros (where Achilles had lived hidden for some time), where he married Deïdameia, the daughter of King Lycomedes. During the wedding, Teuthrania king Telephus came to him, claiming Achilles was the only one who could heal his wound, which he managed to do by scraping rust from the ashen spear that had wounded Telephus into the wound. In gratitude, Telephus showed Achilles what course to steer to reach Troy, but did no join them. Achilles also impregnated Deïdameia. His son Neoptolemus, thanks to the fact his father was the son of a goddess, Thetis, grew up quickly. In about nine years, he looked as old as his own father. Trojan War involvement Eurypylus As the oracle and Priam's son Helenus foretold that without the son of Achaea's most formidable warrior (among other things), the war would never end, Odysseus and Diomedes went to Scyros to retrieve Neoptolemus. He was given from Ulysseus (who had been granted them after Achilles' death) his father's ashen spear, armor and sword, forged by Hephaestus. Neoptolemus wished to meet his father alive, and so Achilles' ghost came to visit him at night, under Hades' consent for once only, and asked him to not shame his name in battle. Aboard his father's Chariot of Achilles and leading the Myrmidons, Neoptolemus clashed with Telephus' son Eurypylus who led the Trojans, recalling him that his father had wounded then healed his own before killing him. Their fight was witnessed by Strife, from Olympus, by the other Gods, and by the leaders of Trojans and Achaeans. As Neoptolemus gloated over the corpse of Eurypylus, Ares departed from Olympus to support the Trojans, but was intercepted by Athena who favored the Achaeans. Their clashed was prevented by Zeus, and Ares drew back from the war. Neoptolemus then delivered death upon the Trojans, until Troy King Priam's son Deiphobus ordered the retreat. Fall of Troy After a trickery using a wooden horse trickery, the Achaeans entered Troy. Agamemnon entered Priam's palace with at his side Diomedes and Neoptolemus. They found the palace deserted from Priam, but Neoptolemus found his sons Pammon, Polites and Antiphonus, whom he slew as his father had killed Hector, and as revenge Paris who had killed Achilles. He then found Priam and his wife Queen Hecuba at the altar dedicated to Zeus. Priam asked Neoptolemus to slay him, to what the son of Achilles gladly complied. At the epilogue of the night of slaughter, when came the sharing, after Hector's infant Astyanax was murdered to avoid a future vengeance, Neoptolemus claimed Hector's wife Andromache for him. Aftermaths and later life Neoptolemus returned home by overland, forewarned by Thetis of the risk of returning through the sea (as the other Achaeans, whom some were killed or lost for years). His father's mentor Old Phoenix died along the way, and Neoptolemus buried him. Neoptolemus had descendants, including Olympias, mother to Alexander of Macedon. | Powers = Allegedly due to the fact his father was the son of a Goddess, Thetis, he grew up as a young adult within nine years. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He used his father shield and an armor forged by Hephaestus. | Transportation = He used a war chariot. | Weapons = He carried his father's ashen spear. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Trojan War Characters Category:Achilles Family Category:Scyros Royal Family Category:Mythological Figures